freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Orville Elephant
FFPS = is an animatronic and a member of the Mediocre Melodies. He is one of the purchasable products for the Catalog in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Appearance Orville is an animatronic elephant colored in orange with lighter accents on his trunk, inner ears, his torso, hoof toes, and around his blue eyes. He has teeth from the bottom jaw, wears a purple top hat with a white stripe at the base, and as well two black buttons on the chest. Similar to Mr. Hippo, Orville has a large flower on his chest but the pedals are colored in purple. He holds a black wand with a white tip in his left hand. Like the rest of the Melodies, he has an electrical power source box that activates him along with his fellow animatronics. Gameplay Orville Elephant is labelled in the "Rare Auctions Find" from the Catalog. Classified as a "Mid-Size Animatronic" and in "Very Good" item condition, Orville is worth $4100, which is far more than the rest of the Mediocre Melodies. His stats are as follows: * Atmosphere: 1 * Health & Safety: 0 * Entertainment: 7 * Bonus Revenue: 1 To unlock the "Mediocre Melodies" achievement, the player needs to buy Orville along with Happy Frog, Nedd Bear, Mr. Hippo, and Pigpatch for the stage. Trivia * Orville seems to be a magician elephant, as he is holding a magic wand with a top hat and appears to be waving it around when on-stage, making it seem like he's casting a magic trick. * Orville’s head somewhat resembles the orange mask seen in the "Happiest Day" minigame of Five Nights at Freddy's 3, as other masks the children wear (while not counting the original five casts from the first game) may have eerily similarities with the animatronics of Mediocre Melodies with the only exception of the blue mask. Although Orville has blue eyes while the eyes for the head sprite in the minigame are green. |-|UCN = returns in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the multiple selectable characters. Behavior Like the rest of the Mediocre Melodies, Orville will climb into the overhead duct system making his way toward the hoses that drop into the Office. However, he is considered the fastest and trickiest of the Melodies. Use the heater to repel him, or the audio lure to hold him in place. He is fooled 10% of the time by the audio lure. He can be identified by the orange-colored warning signal. If he reaches the end of either two of the duct entrances, Orville will proceed to jumpscare the Player and end their night. Upon killing the player, Orville will question the player about how his performance went, except during one of his rare lines. Trivia * Orville appears in the Ultimate Custom Night demo troll game (a reskin of Doofas the Dinosaur) as one of the reskinned enemies. * Similar to Happy Frog and Nedd Bear, an additional feminine voice(Implied to be Circus Baby as evident by the sound of the voice itself) is faintly heard repeating what Orville says while talking about "someone" trying to release Orville, the other Mediocre Melodies band, and even the player. This could implies that there is something possessing Orville. |-|Gallery= Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Mediocre Melodies.png|Orville along with the rest of the Melodies in the "Mediocre Melodies" achievement. FFPS Orville Elephant Idle.gif|Orville performing on stage. Orville Elephant Icon.png|Orville's icon from the Catalog. Ultimate Custom Night FFPS Custom Night.jpg|Orville as he appears for the roster of the Ultimate Custom Night. Orville-trollgame.png|Orville in the Ultimate Custom Night demo troll game. |-|Audio = ''Ultimate Custom Night'' Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Characters Category:Animatronics